


Fumbling Around the Conference Room

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is the new employee, Liam is the hot secretary, Louis is the sass master, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is a hot boss who is clumsy, everyone goes out for drinks, first kisses in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry decides that his boss is the clumsiest dork around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Around the Conference Room

“And over here you’ll see that we have a wide variety of people who are the best at what they do. You’ll be working here if you receive the job.” Harry tried his best to focus what the secretary, Liam he believed his name was, was showing him. Harry had been interviewed weeks ago to get this job and now he was given a tour of the building. He had barely been in the town for two months before his mother asked if he had gotten a job yet.

And he had been searching he told her, granted that no one was interested in hiring, he was trying his best.

But he needed this job. He needed to pay back his step father for giving him the money to move out his home town of Cheshire to come to London. He needed this job desperately.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts quickly as Liam and him turned a corner and this blond came into view. Fit with a suit and tie, glasses that shaped his face incredibly well, Harry found himself drooling.

“Hey Liam,” the blond smiled and continued to organize folders. Liam gave him a nudge and pointed at the blond.

“That’s Niall,” Liam whispered as Harry continued to stare at him. “He’s a big of a big deal around here so just don’t get on his bad side.” Harry gulped, that’s the last thing he needed. Someone who was superb at their job to make Harry look like a fool. They were about to leave when a loud crash startles them.

Niall was standing, actually no, laying in a pile of papers as a couple dozen others fluttered around him. His face was red as he rubbed his head, groaning all the same. Harry stood there as Liam gasped and went to help Niall up, but he only waved him off and stumbled out of the vancity.

“Let’s just get through the tour without any other mishaps shall we?” And Harry couldn’t have agreed more. The tour lasted for another hour or so, before Harry was allowed to head home.

The next day when he received a job offer, he couldn’t have been more ecstatic. Harry walks into that building midafternoon, almost instantly running into Niall. The blond had seemingly ditched the glasses but had a huge bruise on his forehead, possibly from the fall he took yesterday.

“Harry! Welcome to the Office!” Somewhere, someone began snickering and soon enough, said person made an appearance.

“He’s been waiting since he started this company to say that.” The worker continues to laugh as Niall swats him away, still beaming at Harry. Harry who up to that point thought that Niall was just another employee. Not his boss.

“Now what’s this I hear that Niall took a nosedive yesterday?”

“Shut up Lou.”

“No, Liam told me that you were in a pile of your own shame yesterday! My day off was yesterday, you’re not allowed to make a fool of yourself without my permission Horan!” And Niall laughed, the whole world seemed to stop. Harry felt like nothing else in the world mattered, only Niall.

He had to snap out of this, whatever this was.

“Liam being a snitch as always. Why is he my secretary again?”

“Because one of us needs to have a hot sexy secretary boyfriend. You had your chance back in college and Liam's’ mine now.” Niall stuck his tongue out at the other guy, who Harry still didn’t know the name of. His confusion must’ve shown for Niall quickly introduced them.

“Harry this is Louis, also known as the sassiest in the company.”

“Or the one who saves your arse every time you over price a stock.”

“Yeah well, he’s the unfortunate backbone of the company. We’d probably not be where we are now without him.”

“All because I owed him for his A in Statistics. Who knew?” Louis was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows like a fool while Niall shoved him off and guided Harry away.

“Sorry, he’s a handful.”

“It's fine. Though I wouldn’t think you would be the mastermind of this operation.”

“How so Styles?”

“Are we on a last name basis now?”

“Seeing I am your boss and you work under me now, yeah.”

“I just thought you were another employee, you haven’t exactly faltered around anyone and there’s a bit of bantering going around like normal colleagues.”

“I’ve known these lot of people since high school, and we’ve just always fit well in conversation. Sometimes I wish I would get annoyed by them because this is all I’ve ever known. It's nice to see new faces though, Louis is having a field day with you as a trainee.”

“You don’t say.” And Niall had to laugh at that, his face getting all squinted up and his eyes crinkled. Harry thought he looked beautiful. But he shook his head and smiled.

“Look they’re just a big group of softies, Louis included. If anyone gives you trouble, you know where to find me.” Niall gives Harry a salute and goes on his way.

If only Niall knew that Harry didn’t know his way around the office before walking away like that. But for the next week or so, Harry gets along fine. He oversees each worker and their job; Louis, Liam, a girl named Jade, and another one named Jesy. There was a mail guy that stopped every other day, his names was James and he was always recruiting people for stupid games he thought of for his youtube channel.

One of those days, he roped the entire office to play a game he called Tattoo Roulette. Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall were the contestants, although Niall was very skeptical of the whole thing.

“I’ve never had a tattoo so if it's me James you’re losing your job!”

“I’ve never had one either so you’re not alone in that boat.” Harry wasn’t sure that was what Niall wanted to hear but they played the game anyways. The girls called them stupid but it was all just for fun.

“This is a regular thing mate, so you better get used to it.” Louis pulled Harry to the side once it was revealed that he wasn’t getting a tattoo. And turns out, Liam and Louis had their own special collection of tattoos, Harry was impressed.

And when it all came down to it, it was Harry who got the random tattoo added to his growing sleeve. Niall was absolutely freaked out, he was shaking but cheering happily when he found out that he was safe from the needle.

“Never thought you would have tattoos, you’re too baby faced to have tattoos.”

“Well I do and I regret most of them.”

“Who the hell gets a rose tattooed on your thigh?”

“I got basil leaves on my hips.”

“I-I don't even know what to say anymore.” Niall laughs and pats Harry’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“Thanks for humoring James, he’s a rascal but we still keep him around.” Harry gives a hum, not really knowing what to say.

“Hey we’re going out tomorrow night, as a group. You’re more than welcome to come with, you’re part of the gang now Harry.”

And that’s how Harry ends up at the local bar late at night, nearly everyone wasted and an overly cuddly Niall sitting in his lap. It all started when Louis bought everyone drinks and insulted Niall’s ability to drink.

Harry had never met an Irish person but niall was definitely the epiphany of one. It nearly took him all night to get this wasted but he had to admit, Harry liked the cuddly Niall. But he had to head home and wanted to leave Niall with someone, even Liam would have been a good choice had he not disappeared with Louis over an hour ago.

“Niall, I have to go.” Harry had tried, but the blond wasn’t listening to him. He sighed, he really didn’t want to get in trouble with Niall. So he somehow was able to push Niall off of him and made a move towards the door. A low puppy like whine passed Harry’s ears before he got too far, and he turned back to find Niall attempting to stand himself up.

“No don’t go mate.” Niall was shaking, and his bright blue eyes were really bloodshot. Surely no one was going to be able to take him home safely, who even knew where the others were and Harry sighed. He walked back over to Niall, slung an arm around his petite shoulders, one around his waist and marched out of there.

“Alright Niall, I’m going to call you a cab and you can go home. What’s your address?” Niall mumbles it quietly, but holds onto Harry for dear life. It was going to take a while, he realized and took a few steps away from the bar.

Harry didn’t know how much time passed but the cab wasn’t coming as quickly as he hoped, and his fingers were starting to go numb. It was bound to snow any day now, but that didn’t stop Harry from fighting the weather as much as possible. Though having Niall so close in proximity made it a little better.

Niall nuzzled his head into Harry’s shoulder and his arms snaked their way around Harry’s waist, so that they were a walking cocoon of layers. It was nice. Too nice. Harry felt himself flush and pull away from Niall gently.

“Huh what?”

“I probably shouldn’t be in your personal space like that.” Niall looked at him thoughtfully, and Harry briefly wondered what went on in his mind before Niall cleared his throat.

“I like you a lot Harry,” Niall hiccups and smiles. To which Harry can only stare at the blond endearingly, how could someone worm him way into his heart in such a short period of time. They stumbled a little farther along the sidewalk, Harry managed to get a solid grip on Niall when they stopped. Little snowflakes drifted down from the skies, and Harry watched as Niall tilted his head back, laughing softly as the snow got caught in his hair.

“But I meant it, I may be a little drunk.”

“You can barely stand Niall.”

“Anyways, I do like you like,” He sighed in frustration. “Like you like you.”

“I do too, but for you.” Harry couldn’t stop his mouth from moving but it made Niall smile so hard. Their noses bumped, hot breath fanned his lips as they stood closely together. Suddenly small cold hands were grasping his scarf 一the stupid thing was given to him by his sister一and even colder lips were pressed to his own.

A honk brought them back into reality and Harry wished that he hadn’t called for an cab, he wanted to spend some more time with Niall.

“This,” Niall gestured wildly between them, his hair a little more tousled than what Harry remembered. “Isn’t over. I’ll see you at work. Or coffee tomorrow morning.”

“Coffee works too.” Harry was still dazed from the kiss, his mind was barely functioning correctly on the winter night.

“Great.” With one last smile, and another small kiss, Niall left. Harry was starting to think that London wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
